All girls mission
by Miih7409
Summary: Lucy and Gray haven't realized that they have feelings toward each other yet. Hopefully, this will be a matter of time. And no better way to speed things up than destine (or maybe Mira) making our favorite Celestial Spirit Mage go on a mission without her usual team, which would make a certain Ice Make Mage... worried. Could this finally lead them to something more than friendship?


**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a GraLu story! **

**Anyways, there it is.**

* * *

"Haa... I'm so bored." Lucy cried as she leaned her body on the guild's counter.

"Lucy-san, put yourself together, please." Wendy said gentle on the seat next to the blonde's.

"Why don't you take a job, then?" Mira asked as she put a glass of ice tea in front of the blonde girl.

"I can't. My team is all apart. Erza is out on a special request of Master, Natsu and Happy are fooling around as usual… The only one left is Gray." Lucy said with the straw of her tea on the mouth and took loud a sip of it.

"Hey, I feel very offended right now." Gray said from his seat, on a table a small distance from the counter.

"Sorry," The blonde waved her right hand without giving the trouble of looking at the ice mage's direction. "you know what I meant. We can't go on a mission just the two of us."

"Whatever." Gray shrugged. "Besides, we've been working a lot lately, we deserve this free time." He added lazily.

"You say that, but because you, Natsu and Erza get all serious and destroy everything, we never get full payment from our works. Which is why I'm always broke." Waterfalls of tears ran through her eyes inundating the floor.

"Lu-Lucy-san…" Wendy cried too not knowing how to help her friend.

"Stop doing that miserable look, Wendy." Carla sighed.

"Well then, I guess I have the perfect thing for you, Lucy." Mirajane said as she gave Lucy a piece of paper.

Lucy took it and started reading.

"What's this? 'Only for female mages', Mira-san?" She questioned a little interested. And a little suspicious too. Knowing Mira's sense of humor, this could be a job for an erotic photo session for Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

Gray saw the request flier and walked to Lucy's direction to know what that was about.

"It's a request from a magic female circus company." Mira smiled. "It looks like they don't have enough mages for their show at the moment."

"Wah… It looks like a nice mission, right, Carla?" Wendy smiled excited. The female Exceed just shrugged.

"Hm… Lemme see." Gray read from over Lucy's shoulder. "200.000 jewls. Quite a good amount."

Lucy felt a little weird by Gray's abrupt approach. He wasn't touching her, but she felt the warmth of his body, which made her blush a little. She looked back at him and her face finished turning into a crimson red.

"W-why are you naked?" She yelled.

Gray looked down at his body, his eyes wide opened in shock. The only thing he was wearing were his boxes. His clothes on the floor made a trail from the table he was at to Lucy's seat. He ran to grab them and quickly started putting them back.

"What do you think? You could go to this kind of job by yourself." Mira encouraged Lucy.

"Eh? But going on a mission alone? I've never done this-…" Lucy murmured, feeling a little insecure.

She got into Fairy Tail, the guild she admired the most, by Natsu's invitation. Ever since, Lucy, Natsu and the blue cat Happy had always gone on missions together. Then, they formed a team with Erza and Gray, plus Wendy and Carla later. She just didn't think it would be fair to Natsu going on a job by herself when he always called her to go with him- except from that time near the S-Class exam… And so, she'd never gone on a mission without him even after all this time she'd been on the guild. Well, there was that thing at Fairy Hills, but she chose not to consider that, she didn't even need to leave town that time, and she wasn't alone.

For sure, every single mission she would get with her team would lead them to trouble, but at least, they were always together and ready to help each other. Although it would be a good experience for her to grow as a mage, she felt a little scared, not having her friends around…

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Gray asked her a little harsh. He was fully clothed this time- thank God. "And you still call yourself a member of the Fairy Tail?"

"Sorry about that." Lucy said sarcastically, holding her anger. Who Gray think he was to say that to her? She knew she wasn't strong like him, or Natsu, or Erza, but nothing gave Gray the right to talk to her like that.

"If you're so worried about it, I could go with you." He said unconsciously, like it was not big deal at all.

Lucy's anger was gone for a second as she stared at her friend after those words. Wasn't he just a few minutes ago saying he was enjoying their break? Why then he was offering to go with her? Was he worried about her, perhaps?

The black haired-mage realized what he'd said a while after the words slip through his lips. Gray blushed hard. Why was he asking to go with Lucy? Didn't he see things could get really weird if she got that the wrong way?

"I-I mean…" He stammered. "You wouldn't last ten minutes by yourself out there." he laughed presumptuously.

"Really?" There were flames on Lucy's eyes. She was a fool for thinking Gray could be anything other than a rude idiot with no delicacy. "Thanks for your offer but I'll decline it."

"Mira-san, I'll take the job." Lucy gave the bartender a bright smile. "Oh, Wendy and Carla, why don't you guys come with me? I'm sure it would be fun."

"I would love to, Lucy-san!" Wendy was pure happiness. "I'll try not to stay in your way."

Lucy just waver her hands, meaning the little girl shouldn't worry about stupid things.

They quickly started talking about packing and planning. The two girls were so excited that they didn't even notice when Gray left mumbling that people didn't appreciate when he was trying to be nice.

"Lu-chan, good morning!" Levy, the blue haired girl leader of the Shadow Gear team sat on the open stool next to Lucy.

"Levy-chan, you're back! How was your mission?" Lucy smiled at one of her best friends on the guild.

"Complete success!" Levy gave her a thumbs up and winked.

"Good job, Levy." Mira smiled and offered Levy a glass of ice tea.

"Thanks, Mira." Levy took a sip of it and then noticed the flier on Lucy's hands. "What's that?" she asked.

"Uh? This is a mission Mira-san chose for me. I'm taking it with Wendy and Carla." Lucy handed the paper so Levy could see it.

"Mmm… Looks interesting."

"Levy-san, wouldn't you like to come with us?" Wendy asked from Lucy's other side.

"Can I?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" Lucy winked at her. "But are you sure that's okay for you, Levy-chan? You just got back from a mission."

"I'd love to! It'll be my first job with Lu-chan. Besides, I've been working with the Shadow Gear so long, It'll be nice to vary." Levy said with a cute smile.

Lucy, Wendy and Carla looked at each other a little uncomfortable. That's because behind Levy, Droy and Jet, the other members of Levy's team were crying and yelling because their Levy was leaving them. That was embarrassing just to watch.

Lucy then noticed another of her girl friends sitting on a table a small distance away. The girl had blue hair and was hypnotized by a black haired, half naked –again- ice mage.

"Juvia," The blonde called. "Why don't you come with us too?"

Juvia was taken off of her parallel universe a little by surprise.

"Eh? Juvia have no interest in spending unnecessary time with her love rival." The bluenette said with contempt.

"Oy, Juvia-chan," Lucy called with fake sympathy. "who the hell are you calling your love rival?"

"Juvia-san, don't say that kind of thing and come with us." Wendy intervened before Lucy would explode.

Juvia forgot about her hate for Lucy for a moment and looked at little and cute Wendy, with sparks on her eyes. She was blushing very slightly.

"Juvia was never asked for a mission only with girls before." She said in a low voice.

"Then it's settled. You're coming with us." Levy smiled at her. "Right, Lu-chan?"

"Of course! Mira-san, tell Natsu and Happy that I went on a mission without them."

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages got a long train trip to get to the city the circus was at. It was almost sunset when they arrived at the address indicated on the flier. There was a stupidly huge red and black circus tent on the location.

"Wow… it's so big. I wonder why it's not falling down." Lucy commented mouth opened.

"It's probably being held up by magic." Carla said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You must be the mages who accepted the job, am I right?" A woman dressed on a long red dress said as she noticed the girls stopped in front of the tent.

"Yes, we are from Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you." Wendy said nervously.

"It's a pleasure to have you, Fairy Tail mages. My name is Aerith and welcome to my circus, Ruby Moon." The lady said with her arms open.

When she finished her line, fireworks exploded on the air and colorful lights started to sparkle all around the tent.

The little show was so beautiful that all the girls were mesmerized.

"Amazing…" Wendy exclaimed.

"Come inside, my dears." Aerith smiled and beckoned the girls. "You came in a very good time. Many things happened and my group was limited to such a small number that I thought I would have to close the circus until my girls were back." She said as she walked from the circus tent to the back of it.

Three girls of different ages were training at the stage throwing glowing magical balls to each other while they did aerial acrobatics in perfect synchronicity.

"Look, Carla." Wendy said looking at the three mages on the stage.

"They are very talented indeed." Carla pointed.

"Aerith-san," levy called. "our job here is to make a performance as magicians, right?"

"Correct." The woman nodded. "You are free to use the stage as your will as long as it does catch public's attention and isn't put risk into the audience."

"When should we start, Aerith-san?" Lucy asked excited.

"Well, I would love to give you girls some time to recover from the journey but the truth is that our show starts in about five hours and I'd appreciate if you were part of it." Aerith said as an apology.

"So we don't have much time to elaborate a number." Juvia said a little concerned.

"I see. My apologies for making such an impossible request out of sudden." Aerith sighed.

"Who said it's impossible?" Levy smiled. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail mages." She lifted her fists to show her determination.

Aerith looked surprised at them. She didn't expect to see such motivated girls attending her request.

"Okay, girls." Lucy called them. "With the members we have, five hours is time enough for us to create a phenomenal number!"

"Let's get to work!" Wendy yelled shyly.

"Yeah!" The rest of the girls yelled back animated.

* * *

"Ugh…" Natsu said as they got out of the train and fell on the floor tired.

"Dragon Slayers are weak when it comes to transportation as usual, huh?" Lilly, Gajeel's black cat crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at his partner lying on the floor next to Natsu.

"Aye…" Happy agreed with his friend Exceed.

"You're so deplorable, Salamander." Gajeel said, his look not better than Natsu's.

"You wanna fight, asshole?" The pink haired mage mumbled from where he was, with his face on the floor.

"You can't even stand up, idiot." Gejeel weakly laughed with contempt, also on the floor.

"Shut up you two." Gray ignored the two pale guys lying on the floor. He scratched his head as he looked around, looking for directions to the circus.

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and the two exceeds, Happy and Lilly had gone to the same city as the girls, each one with an own reason.

"Now that we are here, which direction should we take?"

* * *

Those five hours flew quickly as the four girls plus Carla created and trained a number for Ruby Moon's spectacle. It would be a lie if any of them said it was an easy job. They had to combine their powers in a way it looked pleasant to watch and they had to make sure they could control every single aspect of the number, not to put anyone in danger.

The good thing about it was that they had affinity as friends, which made working together easier. Besides, they had a large variety of magic types, which allowed them to have a rich show.

And so, time had come. Bleachers were crowded and audience was ecstatic. Ruby Moon's original mages had already performed and so it was time for the special last performance, the number of the fairy girls.

"What should I do? I'm getting nervous." Wendy cried as she sneaked up on the bleachers from behind the curtains.

"Don't worry, Wendy. It'll be all right." Levy put a hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Okay, girls, gather around." Lucy called.

"It's time." She said when her friends were around her. The celestial spirits mage looked at them satisfied. Aerith had landed them special clothes for the spectacle. They all looked very cute on mini-skirts and tops, they had a lot of ribbons and bows everywhere. The costumes were white with a different color for each girl: Juvia was blue; Levy, orange; Wendy, purple and Lucy, pink.

"Let's do our best and have a lot of fun, okay?" Lucy raised her right hand and did the Fairy Tail's signature, palm to her direction, index finger up, thumb out.

The rest of them, even Carla did the sign as well and smiled.

"Let's go!" Levy said as the curtains were opened and they could hear all the loud voices.

The number started with Juvia's water magic. Water surrounded her as she walked slowly to the center of the stage with her hands moving with the flowing liquid. The lightning made it all glow with a whole palette of blues.

Then it was Levy's turn to use Solid Script. She made lots of bright and colorful _crystal _words float through the stage dancing through the water blasts.

Lucy appeared up on the trapezium with Gemini transformed into her, in opposite sides of the tent. They activated the Fleuve d'étoiles at the same time and jumped holding the metal bar. In perfect synchrony, they started hitting Levy's words, making a rain of super small crystals fall over the whole tent as they did a few pair acrobatics in the air.

To finish their number, Wendy carried by Carla rose whirling very fast from the middle of Juvia's water blasts. Wendy's wind would move the crystals and water particles with the two of them forming a beautiful rainbow colored spiral around the girls.

The audience was thrilled, as well as Miss Aerith, the owner of the Ruby Moon circus. The number was breathtaking, synch was perfect, and each girl had a moment to show her different techniques, it was unique and beautiful. To think that they managed to create such a spectacle in a few hours, how impressive were Fairy Tail mages.

Lucy smiled. The number was a success. She was about to go down from the trapezium after Wendy and Carla's final when she heard a familiar voice.

"Amazing." A male voice said.

She turned to the direction it came from and frowned. She didn't expect to see that. More exactly, she didn't expect to see _them._

* * *

"That was cool." Natsu said as he left the circus tent after watching the girls' show.

"Aye." Happy agreed. "But why are we leaving already? I wanna play more!"

"You know we can't do that, Happy." Gray said walking in front of Natsu and Happy, his hands buried on his pockets.

"We came here secretly, can't let the girls see us." Gajeel agreed from the back of the group.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, with the Exceeds Happy and Lilly had gone to the same city as the girls, each one with an own reason, but put in short terms, to spy on them.

"Hmm… Are you already leaving?" A dark female voice said from behind them.

"Sorta." Gray said for instinct, not bothering looking at the unknown person. Because he was walking in the front of the grouo he didn't see his mates freezing at the moment they recognized that female voice.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu stammered.

Gray turned back slowly, his whole body shaking.

"Can you explain what you all are doing here?" Lucy asked. She was still wearing her pink and white outfit, her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she looked as mad as never.

"W-what a huge coincidence, huh?" Natsu tried to laugh, but was too scary of the Celestial Mage. "Who would think your mission was at this same city?"

"A-aye!" Happy agreed hiding behind the Salamander.

"Aye my ass, you liars." Lucy grabbed Natsu from his scarf. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"We're very sorry, Lucy-sama!" Natsu and Happy cried, fearing their lives.

"It looks like you are in need for a little punishment, like Virgo would say, huh?" Lucy said with a malign glow on her eyes as she played with her whip on her hands.

The five guys were scared as hell. They didn't know what Lucy could do to them.

* * *

Lucy was evil; she was the evil in person. Zeref was nothing compared to her. Those were the thoughts that filled the guys' heads when she was done with her punishment.

All the girls were laughing loudly around them. They were at the back space of the circus tent after Lucy dragging the boys there and explaining to the rest of the girls the situation.

The thing was that the circus only accepted girls. That said, because the boys wanted to be a part of it so much, Lucy had made them all change into girl outfits, complementing them with hair and makeup- even the cats.

Fairy Tail best male mages were just adorable with pigtails, cute dresses, colorful eye shadows and pink lips.

"This is all your fault, Popsicle." Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Huh? You wanted to come play, as I recall, Flame Brain." Gray gave back.

"That's what you get for following us." Levy was taking photos of them to let the rest of the guild know later. "Smile."

"Hey, put that thing down or I'll kill you." Gajeel said as he noticed Levy.

"Hmm… you have a lot of attitude for someone who was spying on us, haven't you?" Lucy stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer from up, Fleuve d'étoiles still dancing on her hands.

"Lucy… you look like Aquarius." Gray warned her.

"Gray-sama, you look gorgeous as always." Juvia squealed blushing.

"I don't take that as a compliment, though…" Gray said uncomfortable.

"You two look ridiculous." Carla told Happy and Lilly.

"Don't say that, Carla." Wendy smiled to the two cats. "Both of you look very cute."

This made the male Exceeds almost lose their souls. A man being called cute wasn't something to be proud of.

"Lucy, can't we take it off already?" Natsu asked impatient. "Aren't you done yet?"

"You really think you can get out of this that easily?" Lucy asked with a fake smile at the pink haired.

All of them gulped loudly.

"You are performing with us tomorrow, _ladies_."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

"What are you doing here so late?" Lucy asked as she saw Gray sitting on a rock watching the sky. It was dark and the sky was full of shining stars.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked referring to his half naked look. As usual, Gray was without his shirt and it was nowhere to be found.

Gray heard her but chose to ignore her.

"Geez, are you still upset because of the punishment?" the blonde asked as she pushed herself up the rock with her arms.

Gray kept acting cold.

Lucy sighed and sat next to the ice mage.

"You were so cute, Gray, no need to be so mad." Lucy messed his hair friendly.

"Shaddup." He mumbled and sat cross legged, with his face turned to the opposite of Lucy's side, not feeling like looking at the girl right now.

Lucy smiled a little. At least, he'd spoken this time.

"So, I assume Natsu and Happy just came here to make fun of me and do stupid things as usual, but what about you?"

"Me what?" He asked with a irritated tone turning to look at her for the first time, and froze.

"Why did you come here? I thought I was very clear when I said I didn't need you here." Lucy said half mad at him.

Gray rested his head on his right hand, elbow on his leg.

"Not of your business." He said staring at the floor.

"Come on, Gray! Quit the teasing and tell me already." The blonde got her face closer to his and placed a hand on his knee to emphasize her words.

Her touch caught Gray's attention. He turned his head to see Lucy's face millimeters apart of his own. Blushing was instant, on both sides.

They felt like frozen in time, neither of them able to move, neither of them wanting to that moment to end. They were so close. Silence dominated the atmosphere at the point that the only thing they could hear was their own heartbeats.

Gray felt electricity run through his body from the small area Lucy touched him. He could smell her intoxicating scent, a mix of sweet and something citric that was driving him crazy. Her big brown eyes were shining and her cheeks were slightly red, which he thought was adorable.

Her lips were partially opened and Gray found that particularly inviting. He wanted to feel them against his own lips; he wanted to feel her taste; damn, he just wanted her. Period.

Though Gray didn't know it, Lucy was going through something very similar to him.

Gray's abrupt movement caught Lucy by surprise and she found herself hypnotized by those dark penetrating eyes. She couldn't stop looking at them, her brain had stopped working and she lost notion of time and space, the only thing she was aware of was Gray standing there in front of her. She felt him getting closer, his lips were approximating hers, she could feel his warm breath. She was thrilled. It was shocking to her see how much she wanted that.

And she felt scared.

Gray moved slowly, getting closer to Lucy millimeter by millimeter, never breaking eye contact. Their breaths mixed at the small distance between their lips, he could feel her warmth; he could see her shivering. He knew the kiss was about to happen.

But suddenly, she moved away.

Before Gray could recover, she was no longer touching him, she was back at her initial position, sitting, looking at the sky like nothing had happened. She acted like they weren't about to kiss just a few seconds ago.

And it confused Gray like hell. Damn, that girl was driving his crazy. So he decided to open the game. What could he lose?

Lucy was with her heat on the throat, she was trying to stay cool but who said it was easy? Not when Gray was half naked so close, especially after what just happened- or what was about to happen.

She needed to get away from him. She needed to cool down and clear her mind.

She was about to leave when Gray started murmur something.

"…Was worried." She could hear him say.

"What?" Lucy asked to make sure of what she'd head. She couldn't trust her ears.

Gray blushed. He couldn't look her in the eyes, it was too embarrassing.

"Like I said…" He couldn't do it. It was impossible for him. "…Gajeel was worried about Levy. That's why we came behind you girls."

Yeah, that didn't go as Gray wanted. That didn't go any closer to what he expected, that was a total failure.

"Is that so?" Lucy tried not to look disappointed. Of course that would be the case. She was so stupid, what was she waiting for? Gray to confess? "I must tell Levy, she'll be happy about it." Lucy took it as a cue to leave.

Gray felt like punching himself. What kind of man he was if he couldn't even say a few words to the girl he was into. And now she was standing up.

Without second thoughts, he grabbed Lucy's hand before she was completely on her feet and pulled her down back to the rock.

Thanks to the ice mage's abrupt actions, Lucy fell back, and because Gray put enough strength on his arm, she ended up kind of over him; with her hands over his bare chest to firm herself while he held her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ouch, Gray!" She tried not to think how warm and comforting his body felt. "What was that for, idio-"

Lucy was cut in the middle of her phrase by Gray's lips.

Gray had decided not to let Lucy go without knowing how he felt about her. Made that clear, he knew if he thought too much, he would mess it up again, so he decided to act first and think later.

Said and done, when Lucy fell on top of him, he took it as a chance and kissed her before he could ruin things one more time.

His sudden kiss wasn't soft or slow as his first approach was meant to be; this time he was in an urge; he was passionate and aggressive. He held it for too long, it was time to show her.

Gray was all over her. It took a while for her to get that; in fact, she was still shocked but she was also excited. She could feel his lips strongly pressing hers, his touch was intoxicating like a drug and soon it made her look for more. She opened her mouth a little and Gray took it as a cue to go further. His tongue filled every space of her mouth, tasting her and driving her crazy. Lucy found herself in the need of kissing Gray back with just as much need and desire.

When they got apart, both of them were panting hard, all red and sweaty with their lips shaking deliciously hurt. Lucy somehow ended up sitting on Gray's lap with his hands around his neck as his arms held her closer to him from the waist. His forearm was resting on hers.

"Did I say I was worried about you?" Gray asked between breaths, his voice failing a little.

"You didn't." Lucy whispered on his lips.

"Now I did." He kissed her softly.

"You know, Gray…" Lucy closed her eyes enjoying the moment, her hands started playing with his back hair. "I'm scared of what Juvia will do now."

Gray had to laugh at that.

Lucy felt his chest moving as he laughed and it felt comforting.

"No worry, I'll protect you." He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Somehow I don't find you that reliable." She stared at his dark blue eyes with a mischievous smile on the lips.

"Want me to show you how reliable I can be?" Gray got into the teasing as well. His hand slid to the back of Lucy's neck and softly pulled her to his direction.

Lucy didn't bother answering, she just slightly opened her mouth inviting him to kiss her again.

* * *

**It ended up a little longer than I expected. At the same time, I felt like the story ran too fast. BUT this was supposed to be an one-shot, so...**

**I started watching Fairy Tail really recently- when the 2014 season started to come up. I love Gray and GrayLu is just perfect but the anime is going sooo in a NaLu direction and it's so damn cute.**

**Now I'm a fan of the two pairings, so I'm probably writing NaLu after this one.**

**Really excited about 2014 FT! that OP is adorable and screams NaLu! *massive nosebleed***

**Well, that's it. See ya later.**

**Byee**


End file.
